Autumn
by elleoni eileen
Summary: Musim gugur, musim dimana seorang gadis harus merelakan sahabatnya yang gugur melawan penyakitnya. Mainstream. No Yuri. [LOVE4INO 2016 - TEMARIINO]
Matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk barat sana. Namun Ino belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Ia masih diam memandangi hamparan daun-daun yang berguguran dari atas bukit. Ah ya, hari ini sudah musim gugur ya? Itu berarti ia harus mengingat hari-hari menyedihkan lagi.

Kenapa begitu? Alasannya karena dua tahun yang lalu―saat musim gugur, seseorang yang amat ia sayangi harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya dalam kehampaan.

Sabaku Temari. Sahabat sekaligus sosok kakak bagi Ino telah tiada untuk selamanya.

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Autumn**

 **By AutumnSpring98**

 **LOVE4INO 2016**

"Kagami Taiga."

"Heh? Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya Ino bingung dan penasaran. Jarang sekali sahabatnya itu menyebut-nyebut nama lelaki.

"Pfft, kau itu kurang update ya!" Temari tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan absurd yang dilontarkan Ino.

Gadis yang memiliki rupa seperti boneka barbie itu mencibir, "yah, yah, aku memang kurang update. Tapi memangnya dia itu siapa?! Aneh sekali kau menyebut nama lelaki. Kau kan orangnya cuek."

"Sudahlah, jangan bawa-bawa sifat cuekku." Temari merengut tak suka.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, siapa Kagami Taiga itu?"

"Dia pemain basket nomor satu di Jepang. Aku sangat mengidolakannya. Kau tau? Permainan dia itu sangat memukau. Apalagi kalau sudah melakukan _dunk_."

"AH! Biar kutebak! Pasti karena dia juga kau ingin menjadi atlit basket terkenal. Benar kan?" ujar Ino terdengar antusias.

"Begitulah. Tapi rasanya aku tak bisa," ujar Temari menunduk tak bersemangat.

"Heh? Kenapa? Kau kan kapten basket di tim putri. Aku yakin kau bisa, apalagi permainanmu juga keren―"

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari klub basket," potong Temari semakin mendunduk.

"T-tapi kenapa?" tanya Ino kaget. Yah, kaget! Bukankah Temari itu sangat mencintai basket? bahkan bercita-cita menjadi atlitnya... Tapi, kenapa sekarang gadis itu malah mendeklarasikan pengunduran diri dari klub tersebut?

"Entahlah. Aku tak tau," jawabnya singkat, terkesan tak peduli. Tapi karena Ino adalah sahabat dekatnya, ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang Temari tutupi darinya.

"Ino, coba lihat!"

Ino menerima handphone layar datar milik Temari. Disana terpampang wajah beberapa pria yang memiliki kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Bukan berlebihan, tapi itulah yang Ino lihat.

"KYA! MEREKA TAMPAN SEKALI!" jerit Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Reaksimu pasti seperti itu."

"Katakan, Temari, katakan! Siapa mereka?! Apa mereka anggota tim basket kebanggaan Jepang?"

"Yeah. Mereka itu Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintaro, Kiyoshi Teppei, Aomine Daichi dan Hyuga Junpei," jelas Temari sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon.

"HUA! KEREN SEKALI! AKU MENDEKLARASIKAN BAHWA AKU MENGIDOLAKAN MEREKA! KYA~~!"

"Heh, kau mengidolakan mereka karena mereka tampan kan? Kau harus melihat pertandingannya juga. Pasti kau lebih terpukau."

"Baiklah. Baiklah," Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Eh, tapi, kenapa Shikamaru tak membicarakan soal mereka padaku ya? Padahal dia juga kan sangat menyukai basket."

"Kau mengenal Shikamaru?"

"Heh? Tentu saja! Dia itu kan pacarku!"

Ino langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Oh, great! Dia keceplosan!

Berbeda dengan Temari, gadis itu terlihat kaget sekaligus...sedih? Namun ekspresi itu tertutupi oleh hujan deras yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah, hujan!" teriak Ino. "Temari kita harus segera pulang!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Temari menggeleng tak setuju.

"Heh? Meski kita berteduh di bawah pohon ini tapi tetap saja basah kan?! Ayolah, kau mau apalagi?" tanya Ino mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terus diserang air hujan.

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena kau telah menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan si nanas pemalas itu! Kejam sekali tak memberitahuku!" ujar Temari kesal.

Meski terhalang oleh air hujan namun rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah Ino. "T-tapi bukan sekarang juga! Besok akan kuceritakan semuanya. Aku janji."

"Benar kah? Apa kau bisa memegang kata-katamu itu?"

"Iya! Besok di sekolah!"

Dan semenjak hari itulah Ino mulai menyukai klub basket dan sama-sama mengidolakan tim kebanggaan Jepang.

Begitu juga Temari, semenjak hari itu, kini ia tau bahwa Ino dan Shikamaru telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kedua gadis itu menjalani hari-harinya dengan perasaan berbeda.

Ino yang semakin periang dan terlihat bahagia. Karena sama-sama menyukai basket seperti sang kekasih bahkan sering diajari olehnya.

Dan Temari yang terlihat murung melihat Ino dan Shikamaru yang semakin dekat. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus murung? Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia? Temari memang bahagia tapi tetap saja hatinya selalu terasa perih ketika melihat kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Temari! Kau mau ikut latihan? Shikamaru akan mengajarkan trik basket yang seru lho!" ujar Ino antusias.

"Hm? Benarkah? Apa ia bisa mengajari kita masuk ke dalam _zone_?" tanya Temari yang sama-sama antusias.

"Heh, yang benar saja. Aku tak sehebat itu! Mendokusei!"

Ino dan Temari menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru yang tengah bersender pada pintu kelas dengan wajah khasnya.

"Huh, kupikir kau bisa mengajarkan itu pada kami berdua," keluh Ino.

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan tugasku. Aku hanya akan mengajarkan kalian _dunk_ ―"

"Seperti Kagami Taiga?" tanya Temari meyakinkan.

"Mungkin." Shikamaru mengendikan bahunya. "Cepatlah! Perempuan itu memang lambat sekali."

"Oh, jadi itu alasan kau karena sering membatalkan janji kita ya? Kau bosan menungguku. Iya?" Ino terlihat kecewa dan kesal.

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya, "salah lagi ya?"

"Tentu saja. Perkataanmu itu membuat kaum perempuan tersinggung, baka!" Temari mengutarakan kekesalannya juga. "Tapi ya sudahlah! Sekarang ayo latihan!"

"Ayo, Temari! Kau pasti bisa!" Ino berteriak menyemangati sahabatnya yang tengah melakukan lompatan tinggi sembari mengarahkan bola pada ring. "MASUK! Kau hebat Temari! Kagami-san pasti bangga padamu!"

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan dia?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Begitu saja tak tau. Dia kan sangat mengidolakan Kagami-san. Bahkan dia bercita-cita menjadi atlit basket pun berkat Kagami-san."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia keluar dari klub basket putri?"

"Kupikir kau tau alasannya." Ino kembali memperhatikan Temari yang masih melakukan latihannya. Ia dan Shikamaru beristirahat sejenak karena lelah.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa dia semakin kurus."

Ino mengangguk, "aku pun merasa begitu. Dan akhir-akhir ini dia juga sering izin entah kemana."

"Kenapa kau tak coba―"

"Aku sudah menanyakannya. Tapi tetap saja dia tak mau menjawab. Ia selalu menghindar tiap kali aku bertanya itu."

Beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga akhirnya terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Ino dan Shikamaru panik.

"Temari! Bangunlah! Kau kena―DARAH?! Astaga, Shikamaru, kita harus membawa Temari ke rumah sakit!" ujar Ino panik.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu tak ada kabar tentang Temari. Tiap kali Ino bertanya pada pihak sekolah, jawabannya selalu sama, 'dia akan kembali, secepatnya.'

Begitu juga pihak keluarga Temari, ketika Ino berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya, ia hanya menemukan para pelayannya disana dan mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang sama seperti pihak sekolah.

Hal itu membuat Ino khawatir luar biasa. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Temari. Ia takut Temari takkan kembali. Gadis pirang itu juga tak tau tentang penyakit Temari. Dulu, dokter tak mengatakan hal penting padanya. Mungkin karena posisinya yang bukan merupakan anggota keluarga gadis itu.

Sore ini, Ino sengaja mendatangi tempat favoritnya bersama Temari. Sebuah dataran tinggi yang juga sering dipakai latihan oleh mereka.

Gadis pirang itu mendudukan dirinya kemudian menatap hamparan perkebunan di bawah sana. Ia berharap Temari datang saat ini juga. Jujur, ia sudah sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket _one on one_?"

Suara itu...

Ino sangat mengenalinya. Suara yang ia rindukan. Amat sangat ia rindukan.

"T-Temari...?"

"Yah, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu, Ino?" Temari memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Temari... Kau benar-benar Temari?!" Ino berdiri, menatap gadis yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Oh, ayolah. Memang sejak kapan aku memiliki saudara kembar."

BRUK!

Ino memeluk Temari dengan erat. Air matanya mengalir deras, "syukurlah, syukurlah. Aku sangat senang kau baik-baik saja. Terimakasih, Temari."

"Hey, hey, sudahlah. Jangan menangis. Kau tau kan si nanas jenius itu sangat tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis apalagi perempuan yang disayanginya."

Ino melepas pelukannya kemudian mengusap airmatanya. "Tumben sekali kau menyelipkan kata jenius pada nama julukannya."

"Tak apa. Dia kan memang pria jenius." Temari kembali tersenyum. "Jadi, mau bertanding basket one on one bersamaku?"

"Dengan senang hati!"

Empat puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya pertandingan Ino dan Temari selesai. Skor mereka seri. 65-65.

Mereka berdua kembali duduk bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Hei, tim basket idola kita akan bertanding di pusat kota Shibuya lho!" ujar Ino antusias.

"Kau mau menonton pertandingan mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Aku, kau, dan Shikamaru. Malam ini jam tujuh. Kita janjian di taman kota ya?"

Temari tak menjawab dan juga tak mengangguk. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan pandangan sendu. Tentu tak disadari oleh Ino.

.

.

.

.

"Ino, kau sudah siap?" Shikamaru menghampiri Ino yang tengah duduk di bangku taman.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ya sudah, ayo."

"Tunggu! Temari kan belum datang."

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Ah! Kau pasti belum tau ya? Temari sudah kembali dan tadi aku mengajaknya menonton pertandingan ini. Dia kan sangat mengidolakan Kagami-san," jelas Ino apa adanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Tentu saja bisa. Apa maksudmu?" kini giliran Ino yang mengerutkan keningnya.

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya kemudian duduk di samping sang kekasih. "Temari... Dia sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya apa?" Ino penasaran dengan kelanjutan ucapan pria itu.

"Dengar," Shikamaru memegang kedua bahu Ino, membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan, "sebenarnya dia sudah tak ada. Dia... meninggal dua hari yang lalu."

PLAKKK!

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau tak tau apa-apa Shika! Jelas-jelas tadi kami bermain one on one bersama! Kami mengobrol seperti biasa! Bahkan aku masih bisa memeluknya! Kau tak berhak mengklaim dia sudah tak ada!"

"Tapi faktanya memang seperti itu, Ino. Temari meninggal karena penyakitnya! Kau harus percaya, karena aku tak mungkin membuang waktuku untuk berbohong." Shikamaru berujar dengan nada tinggi. "Kalau kau tak percaya, baca ini!"

Ino memegang sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda dengan tangan yang bergetar. Entah kenapa ia merasa jiwanya sangat hampa. Ia merasa sakit dan perih.

 _Dear, Ino. Saat kau membaca surat ini aku harap kau tidak menumpahkan airmatamu itu. Sekarang kau tau kan alasanku keluar dari klub basket? Yah, ini karena penyakit kankerku yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Orangtuaku menyuruhku keluar dari klub itu agar aku bisa beristirahat. Tapi aku ini memang keras kepala. Karena tetap saja aku sering bermain basket. Baik di halaman belakang rumah maupun bersama kau dan Shikamaru. Aku hanya ingin terus bermain basket, karena aku tau cita-citaku takkan pernah tercapai. Sedih juga ya, pada akhirnya aku tak bisa_ _bertemu dengan Kagami-san dan yang lainnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, takdir berkata lain. Ino, kau harus menonton pertandingan mereka untukku ya! Aku akan sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Jangan sampai kau membatalkannya karenaku ya. Please!_

 _Ino, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Semoga semua keinginanmu tercapai. Jangan bertengkar dengan Shikamaru. Aku selalu menyayangimu._

 _Sahabatmu,_

 _Temari._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ino, ayo pulang. Besok ujian sekolah. Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya." Shikamaru berdiri tak jauh di belakang gadis itu.

"Hn." Ino beranjak dari tempat favoritnya. Tempat yang menyimpan seribu kenangan bersama mendiang sahabatnya, Temari.

FIN

Gimana? Gimana? Apa kerasa angst-nya? Maafkan, saya yang ga jago buat fic angst. Di fic ini kan ada nama chara dari fandom lain, apa ga melanggar tata tertib lalu lintas (?) dunia perfanfiksian?

Oh ya, akhirnya lunas juga hutangku. Ehehe. Seneng deh bisa ikutan event ini. Maaf ya kalau ketiga fic khusus LOVE4INO punyaku datar dan banyak banget salahnya. Maafkan aku yang masih polos ini. *Plak. Akhir kata, terimakasih!


End file.
